Hope
by Dustydarkangel
Summary: A one-shot, including my OC. Goes along with my other story. You don't have to read that to understand this though. Rated T to be safe. A semi-dark fic.


** Hi, so I decided to upload a short story of mine. Its more mature and darker so it'll be rated T. Warning: there is some vauge mentionings of rape and abuse. I hope you guys tell me if I did go at this. Review please. **

* * *

><p>Hope<p>

Anna sat there in the cold basement waiting for her doom. Her hope was long gone, when she was first taken she still held hope, that one day her friends would find her, save her from this hell hole. But soon after the days passed the hope soon diminished. Now she lives her days in a numb state, the only time reacting to anything is when they throw down scraps for her to eat. She waits for her next abuser, the next person to make her life more miserable. Soon the door opens and she can hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The man makes his way to her, he looks no different than the others. Her mind vaguely tells her that the night has begun, meaning another night in hell. The man starts for what he paid her father for and Anna has no choice but to comply, she closes her eyes and the numbing sensation comes over her again.

It has been a long night for Anna, she sits on the bed barely clothed at all, what's the use she thinks, they're just going to be taken off again, she hears the door opening and the footsteps one more time. Pushing herself off the floor she stands up to meet the man. But something about this man is different. Her mind starts working against the numbing sensation and she remembers that this was the man that saw her in the ice cream shop before the abduction all those months ago. She quickly adverts her eyes and bows her head a little. The man takes off his coat and puts it over her shoulders, he grabs her chin and lifts her head up and grimaced when he saw the bruises and various cuts on it. He reassures her that he would get her out of there. But Anna dismisses the thread of hope; she doesn't want it to get her hopes up for this man. He soon leaves but Anna makes a move to give the coat back, the man says it hers that she'll have something to put over her when he gets her out of here. She nods slowly and holds it against her as if it's the most precious thing in the world. He gives her a smile and goes up back up the stairs. She can hear the conversation between the man and her father, she can hear the man lying about the trip downstairs and paying her father. She hears the outside door shut and footsteps coming down.

Stuffing the jacket under the bed she sits on top of the soiled covers. She barely lifts up her head when her father comes down. Her father starts talking to her but she doesn't listen, all she can think of is the jacket. She snaps back to reality when her head is roughly jerked up and when she's slapped. She lifts up her head to look at her father's cold cruel eyes. Her father smirks when he saw the new welt on her already black and blue face. He lets go of her chin and starts up the stairs. Before he left he said good night in a sickenly sweet voice, mocking, taunting her with his every being. It's long after the door slams shut, when she lifts her hand to the pulsing welt and lets the tears fall. She stops the tears and gets dress in silence. She strains her ears to make sure that he was asleep and when she was sure that he was, she took out the jacket and covered up with it on the bed.

Anna laid under the jacket thinking about the man and the hope his promise gave her. She waits all night for the rescue that was promised. When she heard the people getting up she starts to silently cry, her heartbreaking as she realized that the man brought her false hope. The tears stop flowing and she sits up. Curling up in a fetal position she rests her head on her knees and rocks herself gently.

Anna's eyes fluttered open, getting up from where she fell asleep on the floor she realizes that it was night time once again. Shivering, she reaches for the jacket, wrapping it around her, relishing in the little warmth that it gives her. She stays in the embraces for a bit longer, closing her eyes and wishes for the millionth time she was back with her friends. Her eyes open when she hears yelling and doors slamming open. Pushing the spark of hope down, she puts the jacket on and stands towards the steps. She is surprised when she saw the man running down the stairs with the police following him. She is so surprised that she can hardly answer the police's questions. She starts crying when she realizes that the man was right. The police lead her up the stairs and she sees her father being arrested. But she can't see much because her friends see her and is enveloped in a hug. She cries more as she hugs back.

It's been three months and Anna takes a breath as she walks through the curtain. She was met with applause as she walked up to the podium. Looking out to the crowd and saw her friends sitting in the front row, the crowd got silent when she clears her breath. She starts out by telling the crowd that life is not fair, she then starts telling her story, the horror that she went through in a basement. Her voice is confident and it hardly breaks through her speech. She looks out to the crowd and sees horrified expressions and some of her friends crying as they first heard the story. She takes a breath when she finishes, she concludes that she lost a very important thing, hope, and that you should never lose that. "Hope is the one thing that keeps us going. Without hope we are all lost".


End file.
